parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo
Elmo is a red 3 1/2 year old monster and overall most famous but heavily criticized Muppet from Sesame Street. He appears as a low pitched character called "Baby Monster" in 1979-1984. Kevin Clash first performed as him and modernized his voice in the premiere of Season 17, helping Big Bird to make the adults see Snuffy for the first time in response to the 80's Day care sex abuse hysteria. History Elmo is self-described as three-and-a-half years old and his birthday is on February 3. Elmo characteristically avoids pronouns in reference to himself, instead referring to himself in the third person (e.g. saying "Elmo wants this" instead of "I want this"). Sesame Street staff writer Nancy Sans once described Elmo's origins: "There was this extra red puppet lying around and the cast would pick him up sometimes and try to create a personality, but nothing seemed to materialize." The puppet, originally known as "Baby Monster", was performed by Caroll Spinney and Jerry Nelson in the background of episodes from the early 1970s, Brian Muehl from 1979 to 1981, and Richard Hunt from 1981 to 1984. Sans continues that "...one day 1984, Kevin Clash, a talented puppeteer, raised him up and brought energy and life into Elmo and from that day forward we would all write for Elmo. Kevin's performance inspired the writers to develop Elmo's character". John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, and Jim Martin have all been secondary performers for the character, providing movement for Elmo's arms and legs, particularly in green-screen shots. Alongside Cookie Monster, Elmo has appeared in The Furchester Hotel, where he is taking an extended stay because of his fascination with the Furchester Hotel. His father Louie is the brother of Funella Furchester. Roles *He plays as SpongeBob SquarePants in ElmoBob MonsterPants (LegalizeAnytingMuppets Style) Portrayals *In Childhood Street he is played by Puppycorn Gallery Elmoearlyportrait.jpg Sesame Street Telly & The Happy Cap-screenshot.png|Elmo whacked unconscious by Telly' cap Elmo.jpeg Sesame Street - Celina, Elmo & Buster Jog Zoe Practices Counting 4-2 screenshot.png Sesame Street Cooling Off on a Hot Day 4-38 screenshot.png|Elmo calling for Carlo in panic Sesame Street Cooling Off on a Hot Day 7-11 screenshot.png Sesame Street Cooling Off on a Hot Day 6-50 screenshot.png|Elmo excited Sesame Street Zoe Steals Elmo s Joke -New- HD 0-32 screenshot.png|Elmo in hysterics Sesame Street - Elmo's Mini-Golf Game 8-50 screenshot.png Sesame Street A is for Apple with Elmo 0-47 screenshot.png Sesame Street Ocean Emotion 0-5 screenshot.png Sesame Street Ocean Emotion 0-14 screenshot.png Sesame Street - Five Jive 0-34 screenshot.png|Elmo rapping "Five Jive" elmo_crying_by_brissadlr-db5ltvj.png|Elmo sobbing over Bubbles' death. elmocap.gif|Elmo as the coach in his exercise camp. elmosad.gif elmodance5.gif elmojump.gif Sesame Street Elmo Everything about the letter E!-screenshot.png|Elmo's letter "E" dance to change the letter of the day Sesame Street - Elmo and Rosita and _HOT_-screenshot.png|Elmo gagging from being squeezed tight by Rosita's hugging. Sesame Street_ Elmo and Zoe's Opposites-screenshot.png|Elmo and Zoe show opposites to the viewer. Elmo and Dorothy.png Elmo Sesame Street .png The Happy Cap.png|"Yeah, Mostly Me." Sesame Street Baby Bear Draws Elmo YouTube-screenshot.png|Elmo jumping and flipping for joy BubblesBob UtoniumPants.png ElmoBob MonsterPants.png God is So Angry And It's Too Windy and Rainy in Elmo's World For God to Stay If God is Angry at Elmo So God has to Calm Down But Noah Found Grace in the Eyes of the Angry Lord.jpg|Do you want to talk to an angry, God, Elmo? Whoa! Noah! Noah! It's a flood! 71fUBbgs1TL. AC UL70 SR70,70 .jpg Screenshot_20180614-054437_1_1_1.jpg|Elmo's Orange nose close-up|link=Elmo's Orange nose close-up Snapshot101.png|Telly and Elmo Screaming Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Kids Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Brothers Category:Young Characters Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Cool Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Cute Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Comedians Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Jim Henson Pictures Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Puppets Category:Screaming Characters Category:Narrators Category:Characters who cry Category:Dimwits Category:Silly Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Adorable Characters Category:Worried Characters Category:Laughters Category:Idiots Category:Classclowns Category:Comedy Category:Gay Category:Joyfull Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Dullards Category:Morons Category:Elmo x Bubbles Category:Pranksters Category:Perverts Category:PBS Kids Sprout Characters Category:Lunkbots Category:Prickly Characters Category:Hairy Characters Category:Creeps Category:Creepy Characters Category:Trimed Characters Category:Dolts Category:Simpletons Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:Nincompoops Category:Fools Category:Fluffy Characters Category:Moronics Category:Characters who tickle Category:Jerks Category:Numbskulls Category:Cowards Category:Nervous characters Category:Memes Category:The Secret Life of Pets Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Hewan Gizaw Characters Category:Elmo and Big Bird Category:Elmo's World Characters